Makeup
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Strange situation for Kankurou of the Sand ! A plot against him ? maybe... Well, a bet for the author ! Warning, extremely fluffy ! RomanceHumour KankurouSurprise !


Hey everybody ! Ok, my sister dared me to write a Kankurou/Ino romance fic… And I always answer to bets… That's the translation of my french fic (yeah, I'm French, forget the mistakes !). Warning, it's extremely fluffy...

°°°°°

Make-up

Kankurou was having a stroll through the dark streets of Konoha.

He didn't like the centre of the village. It was too crowded, he was always meeting troublesome people that started to chat endlessly. It usually wasn't much of a problem to him, he didn't really care, but this day... He wanted to be alone, to dream... About a certain blond-haired kunoichi.

He passed near occasional people. In streets he didn't know. There was nothing that could prevent him from daydreaming, for once.

Pity. If he had been more careful, he could have avoided that blow on the back of his head.

°°°°°

When he finally woke up, he just stayed stupidly lying on the ground, opening his eyes widely like an idiot. At first. Then, he sat up, massaged the impressive bump on his skull, and tried to find out where he was. Wait a minute, there HAD to be a problem. How did he arrive to the centre of Konoha ?

Noticing the curious glances he recieved, he quickly got up, and started to walk normally, as if nothing had occured. He didn't want to be asked annoying questions, which he couldn't even have answered to...

During the following hour, he came across quite a lot of acquaintances, who, whan they caught sight of him, stopped suddenly with wide eyes and burst out laughing, or patted him on the shoulder in a simpathetic gesture. He didn't understand why on earth they kept doing that... Until he finally met his very own brother, Gaara of the Sand. **(Here comes my darling !)**

"You shouldn't try such things, even though you are shy. You look like a half-wit."

And he went away.

Kankurou's jaw hit the ground. What on earth was going on ?

Suddenly, a doubt invaded his mind.

_Where was theclosest mirror ?_

He bolted to the corner of the street, where stood a floxer shop, with mirrors on the front.

"Oh, no !"

His aghast reflection was wide-eyed. And, incidentally, on his forehead was written, with an indelible pen :

"I am madly in love with Yamanaka Ino !"

He stayed there for a while, thunderstruck, wondering how he could have survived that ridiculous situation.

But he soon had other matters to deal with.

Ino Yamanaka herself had just come out of the flower shop, which happened to be her family's. He tried to escape before she had a chance to see him, but it was no use :

"Hey, Kankurou !"

He had no choice but to stop. And, he didn't quite understand how it all happened, but she appeared right in front of him. Her nice smile turned into a shocked aspect, then her lips started to quiver and... Her clenched fist hit him in the face.

"You... You… I can't believe you did such a cruel thing ! »

She would have said quite a lot of things, but she could only turn on her heels and run away. Those stupid tears...

Kankurou watched her go away, flabbergasted. What on earth had happened ? But... But she was going away !

He ran after her without knowing how. She wasn't going to get away before he had a chance to explain her he had no idea what was going on !

She was running straight before her, and found herself, driven by habit, on her training grounds. That's where he caught up with her... He grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him. She began hitting him in the chest (she was a bit shorter than he was), and he tried to explain himself, despite the awkward situation.

"Ino, I... Stop hitting me ! I have no idea how… Hey ! It happened... You are hurting me..."

Finally, he lost his composure, and decided to use more persuasive ways. That means he let go of one of her shoulders, caught her chin with one hand, and kissed her full on the mouth.

_I should have tried that earlier..._

Especially since, he suddenly became aware of, she was answering his kiss... Enthusiastically !

All of sudden, she broke the kiss, and got free of his grip. With a smile, she took a step back, took her lipstick and a mirror from her bag, and, with a steady hand, wrote on her own forehead :

"I'm going out with Kankurou of the Sand !"

And then, they went back to their previous activity.

°°°°°

In the tree that leant over them, Gaara of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara formally shook hand. It wasn't an easy job to, first, stun his own brother, and second, find a way of having Ino go out of her shop...

_**Owari**_

**So ? Fluffy, I had warned you ? Love it ? Hate it ? Well, leave me a review, and forgive me my english mistakes...**

**Takara Hatake**


End file.
